


A Jack Trio

by blue_adagio, Suzanne J (blue_adagio)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_adagio/pseuds/blue_adagio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_adagio/pseuds/Suzanne%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ascending, descending, and how that affects Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jack Trio

  


  


**A Jack Trio**  
by Suzanne J

Daniel ascending, descending, and how that affects Jack.

 

 

I

Some Days

Some days he drove you crazy, the way he just stood there, eyes narrowed, lips tight,  
the two of you locked in an argument on some planet or other. But you will always  
remember how he trustingly curled his body around yours at night.

Secretly you admired him. How he always stood up for what he thought was right.  
You regret that you told him so only after his luck finally ran out. Still, most days  
he drove you crazy, stubborn bastard, the way he just stood there, arms folded, lips tight.

The first time it happened it was two bodies seeking the comfort of another. He let you invade  
his body that night. How tight he was, how good, his soul unleashed from sweat-slick caresses.  
He tied you to him afterwards. How peaceful you slept in the curve of his body that night.

In all the battles he somehow never lost sight of what it meant to be human. Your worst fight:  
Facing off over some robot. You couldn't take the risk, killed it. Her _name_ was _Reese_ ,  
Jack. He cried then, broken. Your turn to stand there and glower at him, eyes livid, lips tight.

With him, words became oceans and rivers and stars, gateways to another dimension, to a site  
where the rules didn't apply and the unspeakable could suddenly be voiced. _Ana byinookh.  
Te amo hermoso. Mahal kita. Saiai. Querido._ His limbs entangled with yours for the night.

He was your citadel in the desert. He was your mountain fortress. He was the one brought light  
in dark times. You worshipped at the altar of his body. In your dreams you still see his face.  
Some days he drove you crazy, the way he always stood there, eyes narrowed, lips tight.  
But remember how he would trustingly curl his body around yours at night?

 

 

 

II

Animus, Descending

The sound of the smack of his hand on  
your skin makes you moan, head thrown back,  
reddened flesh stinging. When he starts rubbing small circles  
over the cheeks of your ass; when he drags his fingernails lightly  
over your sensitised skin, making you squirm under his eloquent touch;  
when his knowing hands draw you back until you can feel him pressing in,  
teasing, his hands on your skin hot like the desert sun; when he whispers his  
need for you in the guttural vowels of a language long dead; when he plunges  
forward suddenly, taking you, impaling you on his dick, his hands clutching your  
hips, his cock tearing you open until he is completely sheathed inside you and you  
can feel his trembling thighs coming to rest against your legs, his balls against  
your ass, and he is shaking with soft little moans; when he comes to rest on  
your back buttocks quivering, and you snarl, _it's about goddamn time_ , and  
you clench your ass muscles around him until he whimpers; when he  
finally starts thrusting, and you're grateful that, at last, he's as lost  
as you in this alien landscape, no compass there to guide you,  
no map, no GDO, and no way home, and it's just the two  
of you on this godforsaken plane, in the whole damn  
universe. Only then do you allow yourself  
to believe he is for real.

 

 

 

III

Gravity

The trees on P5X-347 he notices,  
kneeling on the ground, are anchored  
in rich fertile soil. Looking up, he can see  
strong trunks slowly, slowly  
swaying in the wind.  
There are no branches  
on their lowers parts. Lean and wiry,  
they rotate like gyrating torsos.  
But further up, their  
many-leaved crowns,  
like heads, whisper to each other,  
the wind rustling in their branches.

Rooted to the ground,  
they sway rhythmically, hypnotically,  
dancing slowly back and forth,  
their treetops touching,  
then eventually swinging back,  
like a giant pendulum finally  
coming to rest at its center.

 

 

 

Notes: The endearments are (I'm sure this has been done to death):  
 _Ana byinookh. I love you. (Assyrian)  
Te amo hermoso. I love you, beautiful. (Spanish)  
Mahal kita. I love you. (Tagalog)  
Saiai. Beloved. (Japanese)  
Querido. Beloved. (Spanish)_

 

 

 

Disclaimer: _Stargate SG-1_ and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom,  
the Sci Fi Channel, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, and probably  
a whole bunch of other people. I do not own the  
characters and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. I am not  
making any money from this and I'm still paying for everything I own so there's  
very little point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended.  
The story is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining.  
The original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me  
first if you want to archive or link to this story.

 

[email Suzanne](mailto:auroraleigh75@yahoo.com)

 

  
  
---  
  



End file.
